Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to systems using transponders, that is, transceivers (generally mobile) capable of communicating in a contactless and wireless manner with a terminal. Embodiments more specifically relate to the securing of a near field communication between a transponder and a reader.
Discussion of the Related Art
Electromagnetic transponder systems are more and more used with the coming up of mobile telecommunication devices equipped with near field communication routers (NFC). In such devices, the mobile equipment may be used both as a transponder reader, for example, as a contactless chip card reader and, conversely, as an actual transponder for a near field communication with a terminal, for example, another mobile device, an access terminal, etc.
Many methods aiming at protecting transactions between an electromagnetic transponder and a reader are known. Such mechanisms generally use systems for encrypting communications, be it by symmetrical or asymmetrical algorithms.
All these systems require an established communication to make a protection of the transaction possible.
Further, such methods are generally inefficient to prevent a pirate device simulating a transponder from starting a communication with a reader.
GB-A-2464362 discloses a communication interface comprising a RFID reader glove.
EP-A-2077518 discloses a detection system of the presence of a transponder by reduction of the resonance frequency.